dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Unlimited
Superman Unlimited is the second comic in DC Unlimited Storylines The Smallville Kid The Kryptonian scientist Jor-El finds out his planet is going to blow up, and he tries to convince the Kryptonian High Council of the planet's fate, but they don't believe him. Jor-El decides to send his son, Kal-El, to a planet where he would gain graight strength, much to the objection of the Council. However, it turns out the planet is in fact going to blow up, so Jor-El launches his son. Kal-El crashes on Earth and is found by the Kents. Kal-El, renamed Clark, found out he had great strength and is very happy about this, as he wants to protect the world using his powers. While living in Smallville, Clark met Lex Luthor, a boy who was an outcast due to his intelligence. Lex shows Clark a machine he is making, which is powered by a strange green gem Lex found. The gem does strange things to Clark, but Lex thinks that Clark's behaviour is Clark fearing Lex, just like everyone else. Lex then becomes enraged and turns the machine on, which blows up. Clark comes out unharmed, but Lex is lying knocked out, with every strand of his hair burned off. Years later, Clark's father died, and on his death bed, he revealed the truth to Clark. Clark found the pod he came from, and it has a hologram of Clark's real father, Jor-El, in it. Jor-El explains everything, before revealing he has a suit for Clark to wear one day in the pod. Clark opens the pod and finds a red and blue suit with an "S" on the chest. Man of Steel A few months later, Clark has moved to Metropolis, and has gotten a job at the Daily Planet. Clark's friends as the Planet are the editor and chief, Perry White, the famous Lois Lane, and the cub reporter Jimmy Olsen. Clark and Lois are sent to report on Clark's old friend, Lex Luthor, who has created a weapon he claims can win any war. When they get there, the first thing they notice is a metal box on a stage. Lex then comes out and gives a short speach before revealing his weapon, Atomic Skull. Lex reveals that Skull was created with gene splicing, robotics, and radiation. Lex begins talking about Skull's abilities, but a group of masked armed men break in and try to steal Skull, but Skull manages to defeat the men, showing off its abilities. However, the men manage to escape, so Clark runs off, and, for the first time, takes off his shirt to reveal the S on his chest. Clark goes after the men, and grabs one by the leg, with the man revealing he was hired by Lex Luthor to attack Skull so Skull could show its power. After this, Clark pays a visit to Lex, who is shocked at the fact a man can fly. After getting over his shock, Clark confronts Lex on what he did. To Clark's surprise, Lex admits that he hired the men. Lex then calls his assistant and claims that there is an intruder in his office. Two men and Skull walk in to Lex's office, with the men firing at Clark. The bullets bounce off him, so Skull then attacks and actually manages to do damage to Clark. During the fight, Skull rips the city apart and things like cars as weapons. After a long battle, Clark manages to defeat Skull, who is locked up in Stryker's, a prison made for super powered criminals. During an interview, Lex claims that Skull malfunctioned, with the news naming Clark "Superman". The Man With a Kryptonite Heart Master thief, John Corben, is driving away from the police, as he just pulled of a theft of a green gem. The same green gem that affected Clark all those years ago. Corben thinks that he has gotten away, but ends up crashing his car. He wakes up and realizes that he has been transformed in to a large robot. He meets his creator, who explains that Corben is now made of a metal alloy, which the scientist calls "Metallo". He also reveals Corben's new body is powered by the gem Corben was stealing. Not happy about what has been done to him, Corben crushes the scientist's skull. After this, Corben decides to go back to robbing people, with his new body coming in handy. However, when Superman shows up, Corben panics, but quickly stops when he realizes his new heart is hurting Superman. Corben, now calling himself Metallo, steals all the money he can and just walks out of the building. Afterwards, Superman meets with Professor Emil Hamilton, a scientist who knows Clark's identity. Hamilton explains that Metallo's "heart" is a radioactive peace of Clark's planet, with Hamilton naming it "Kryptonite". Later, Metallo runs around Metropolis, robbing everyone he can, including Lex Luthor, getting him involved. Much to Lex's anger and shame, he realizes he has to help Superman. Lex gives Superman a suit that will withstand Kryptonite. Superman and Metallo then have a long, grueling fight, which ends in Clark ripping Metallo's "heart" out, throwing it in to the ocean, and blowing Metallo up, leaving nothing but his head. Afterwards, Lex takes his suit back and proclaims this is the last time he will work with Superman. Later, Metallo's head is taken to Stryker's, where it is revealed Metallo is still active. The Android The whole of Metropolis is going wild, as an alien just sent a message to Earth, announcing that he will be landing in the middle of the city. At the sight, Lex Luthor, the Daily Planet, and the army show up to welcome the alien. He slowly lands before opening his doors and greeting Earth, anouncing his name as Brainiac. Lex is the first to say hello to Brainiac, but begins to not like him as it becomes clear Brainiac is smarter than Lex. Afterwards, Brainiac meets with the army before being interviewed by the Daily Planet. During the interview, Brainiac reveals he comes from the planet Colu, where everyone is an android, who worship "The Great Creator". However, Brainiac believed they shouldn't worship a man they have never met, so the stripped him of his real name and banished him. Later, Brainiac begins helping the people of Earth with many problems they have, however, something about him doesn't feel right to Clark. However, Perry, Lois, and Jimmy don't believe there is anything wrong with Brainiac. To prove his suspicions corect, Clark becomes Superman and sneaks in to Brainiac's ship, where he finds out Brainiac is downloading Earth's information. Just then, Brainiac walks in and reveals his true origin. His name was Vril Dox, and he was the first Coluan to be create in years. He quickly surpaces his people and came to the conclusion they were to idiotic to live. He downloaded all of their information before blowing their planet up. Vril Dox took the name Brainiac to mock his people, who believed the first Coluan was named "Brainiac". He then admits that he has killed a thousand planets and he will kill a thousand more. Brainiac then stops talking when he realizes that Lois Lane has been recording him. Brainiac then tries to kill Lois, but ends up getting in to a fight with Superman instead. The fight ends when Clark punches Brainiac so hard in the head it explodes. Afterwards, Lois shows everyone the recording of Brainiac, with the government taking his ship and his body. However, on its way to a government base, Brainiac's body wakes up and rebuilds its head with parts of the jet it's on. The now repaired Brainiac is shot at a few times, with the bullets doing nothing, before jumping out of the jet in to the waters bellow. Girl of Tomorrow All of Metropolis is shocked when a space ship crash lands in the middle of the city. After Brainiac, the army decides to show up, keeping everyone else out. They open the pod and realize that there is a girl inside, who has the same logo as Superman. Clark then disappears and returns as Superman saying that he'll take it from here. In the Arctic, it's revealed that Clark has created a base for himself in a glacier. He lays the girl on a seat he has, and waits for the girl to wake up. When she finally does, her first reaction is to panic and kick Clark in the chain. She is then about to punch Clark when she realizes he has the same S has her. She the tells Clark that she is Kara Zor-El, and she is his cousin. Clark is happy about this, as he now has someone who can help him. Kara becomes Supergirl and the two fight crime throughout Metropolis for two weeks. The two team up to defeat a returning Atomic Skull, but during the fight, Kara suddenly gets a flash of a strange man and falls out of the air. Clark catches her and just lands on Skull so hard it knocks it out. Clark takes Kara to his base, were she begins grabbing her head, as more and more flashes of things like the man, a little girl, and a building falling pop in to her head. The whole thing ends in Kara letting out a large scream and turning in to a slime-like humanoid with wiring in it. Kara sees that Clark is shocked at this, so she decides to flee. She walks through a blizzard as she remembers more and more about herself, realizing she isn't Kara Zor-El, she is Matrix, and she was created to be a shape-shifter, however, she can only transform in to Kara Zor-El. She lies in the snow, remembering that she was created by Kara's father, Zor-El, with her last memory on Krypton being Zor-El shoving her in to a pod before taking off. In the present, Matrix is lying in the snow, passing out, with the last thing she sees being Clark landing in front of her. She wakes up on the same chair she was on when she first met Clark, with Clark sitting at the end. Clark then says that he doesn't care if she isn't really Kara, he still thinks she's family. Matrix stairs at him in shock, before hugging Clark. Meanwhile, it's revealed Lex Luthor is working on his own project, which is a clone of Superman, in a large test tube marked "Subject B-0". B-Zarro A few teens are about to crash off a bridge, when Superman shows up and saves the teens. He places the car down, with the teens trying to thank him, only to realize he isn't Superman. They ask who he is, with "Superman" replying he is "B-Zarro" before flying off. Later, the teens appear on the news, talking about "B-Zarro", misremembering his name as "Bizarro". Everyone in Metropolis is watching this report, including Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Luthor and his assistant/bodyguard Mercy Graves walk to the bottom of LexCorp, where Lex opens the "B-0" tube, only to realize B-0 is gone, making Luthor realize "Bizarro" is actually his own subject. Luthor then opens a safe, taking a peace of Kryptonite from it. Meanwhile, Clark and Emil are investigating Bizarro, with Emil studing a peace of hair from Bizarro. Emil is then shocked with what he finds out, Clark is about to ask what it is, but he finds out Bizarro has been spotted. He then flies over to Bizarro's location, where Bizarro stares at Clark for a bit, clearly getting more and more inraged, until he unleashes a large amount of what apears to be forst vision on Clark. Clark manages to escape with his heat vision, and freezes Bizarro is response. But Bizarro isn't done, as he reveals he has "heat breath". Just then, Emil and Lex Luthor appear on the battlefeild, with Emil yelling out Bizarro is exactly like Superman in every way, except for one thing. Lex then throws the Kryptonite as Bizarro's head, only for it to break on Bizarro's skin, with Emil completing his sentence, revealing Bizarro has no known weakness. Bizarro then rushes for Lex, with Clark stopping Bizarro from hitting Lex, and punching Bizarro so hard he goes flying. After this, Emil and Clark work together to come up with a weakness for Bizarro before he comes flying back. Emil then comes up with an idea, if Kryptonite hurts Clark, a "Reverse Kryptonite" would hurt Bizarro. And so, Emil gets to work, while Clark handles Bizarro, who has returned for his revenge. Meanwhile, Lex speaks with Mercy, claiming he should have never made Bizarro and that if people find out he did, Lex would go straight to jail. Back with Superman and Bizarro, Clark is beaten in to the ground by Bizarro, when Emil shows up with, as he calls it, Blue Kryptonite. Clark grabs it and smashes the Blue Krytponite over Bizarro's head. This knocks Bizarro out, with Emil cuffing Bizarro with Blue Kryptonite cuffs. Bizarro is taken away in a device that keeps him from moving, with a Blue Kryptonite muzzle on him. Later, it is revealed Lex has been inspired by Emil, and is creating his own Kryptonite, which comes out Red. Man of Steel Vs Dark Knight My Brother, My Enemy Conecpt Art Epson_10232016_024606.png|Superman Epson_10232016_024951.png|Lois Lane Epson_10232016_025125.png|Jimmy Olsen Epson_10282016_210606.png|Matrix/Supergirl Epson_10232016_025231.png|Perry white Epson_10262016_141503.png|Professor Emil Hamilton Epson_10232016_025444.png|Lex Luthor Epson_11052016_201114.png|Mercy Graves Epson_10242016_172030.png|Atomic Skull Epson_10262016_141716.png|John Corben/Metallo Epson_10272016_093426.png|Brainiac Epson_10282016_210705.png|Subject B-0 Category:Comics